Bleach: The Dark Cero
by Kaos-exo
Summary: The war between the hollowfied/hollows and the Shinigami. War brings out the worst in people and eventually some people will crack...
1. The Traitor Kokuzoku

Hello my minions! This is your favorite deranged hollow speaking with great news!

And no, it isn't that my world domination plans have succeeded… (Camera points towards a doodle on his desk with him leading an army of demon squirrels that has pownage written on the top)

…Did you really have to show them it? (The camera man shakes his head yes with the camera moving in sync with his head)

(He let out a sigh and then shrugged it off) I need to hire better camera men… But without further interruptions by stupid camera men! I shall introduce to you the first chapter of my bleach story!

Before anything else though I shall state that I do not own Bleach in any way and I am pretty much just using Bleach's playing board without the usual players on it… Yes to all of you pissed off fans all of the real Bleach characters are dead!!! Haha… No not really they actually just never existed and will be replaced with random people you have never heard of! So please enjoy this is a work in progress so please no whining…

Here is how I will be doing my story so please look. _Thoughts (italics)_ Actions (plain) "Speaking" (in quotes) **"Talking in head " (Bolded with quotes)**

_**Bleach- The Dark Cero**_

_**Chapter 1- The Traitor Kokuzoku**_

_Lately soul reapers have been growing in numbers… And with that comes complications…_

The gauntlets created a screeching noise as they clashed with the claymore zanpakuto. This claymore was held by third seat of the 3rd squad whom had been hunting him for so long now. "Die you abomination!" The shinigami screamed at him as he continued to swing his huge claymore and the man just kept blocking it with his gauntlets not even trying to dodge it.

_We, the vizards and arrancar, are now being hunted to the brim of extinction. And only recently have we started to get a small incline in our numbers._

Focused only on his own battle he was totally ignoring the other vizards and arrancar fighting around him in the first battle that would lead to an even larger war. The claymore swung one more time, but instead of him knocking it away he caught it in his hand and with his other gauntlet covered hand he punched through it shattering it in half. "Oh sorry… I broke your toy." The vizard mockingly said as he picked the man up by the throat and threw him aside.

_The quincy were exterminated… One of my best friends was a quincy… The shinigami thought they were going to form an alliance with the arrancar like we did… But they were wrong and at the expense of so many lives…_

The vizards and arrancer seemed to be winning this battle quite easily. Till he came… A man stood on the other side of the battlefield… The 1st captain… Without even realizing the 1st captain had come a sword flew towards him ridiculously fast. All that he had heard as he prepared to finish the man off was someone scream his name. "Kokuzoku!" But when he turned around to see who had said his name all he saw was a man with a glowing zanpakuto through his chest… His brother…

_The shinigami treat everything that is not human or soul reaper as an abomination. Once you undergo hollowfication you are no longer considered a person… You are a beast who has no family and if you say otherwise then you were ignored as if you were insane._

Kokuzoku's eyes went wide as he looked at his slain brother fall to the ground. Before he could even think of what to do… His brother was dead. The vizard looked up as the captain started to walk towards him. The zanpakuto left the body and flew back to the captain's hand. "I am the only number one here Kokuzoku…" The captain grinned at him evilly waiting for Kokuzoku to respond as he had stopped a few feet away from him.

_When we joined the arrancar we also were given a numeric code just like the espada. I was put as the number one and my brother the number two. My brother and I spent as much time as possible with each other. When he died… I lost my sanity… I couldn't trust anyone anymore… I…. I…_

Dark energy flowed around Kokuzoku like fire. When he managed to take his eyes off of his fallen brother, they focused on the murderer in front of him. He had spiked back blonde hair with piercings in both ears, he wore an espada uniform and had the number one tattooed on his cheek. But when he looked at the man his face was covered with a mask, the design was a continuing pattern of the right eye shape spreading out onto the rest of the mask like a puddle dripping onto a pond. When the mouth of the mask opened… All that could be heard was a loud screech which contained a word inside of it that could barely be noticed. "BAAAANKAAAAAI" At the utterance of this word his legs and arms were covered by a continuously flowing black cero. "RrrAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" The hollow like voice screamed as tears flowed down underneath his mask and hitting the floor like rain.

_Brother… This is for you…_

_**To Be Continued In Chapter 2**_

So did you like it? It took me about three or so hours to do. Depending on how it does I might add a bit of extra detail on it and if it gets good reviews ill throw a second chapter in. Please review and be happy and prosperous… or don't… I don't really care.

But do not flame… NO FLAMING!!! Or else… (Kaos pulls "Freak With a Pen" into his comic and allows him to explain)

Freak: Mr. Sqidgy doesn't like flamers…

(Freak holds up a sock puppet as he says Mr. Sqidgy and the camera zooms in towards the sock puppet, dramatic music plays, and then the camera shuts off)


	2. Revenge

(Kaos comes in wearing his usual espada uniform and falls directly in front of the camera into a chair) What… You expected a wardrobe change? Who do you think I am? Freak? But hopefully you en… (Kokuzoku comes in from the opposite side of the screen)

Kokuzoku: Hello my minions!

Kaos: … That's my line…

Kokuzoku: Not anymore… I own this show now!

Kaos: I created you! I can get rid of you too!

(Kaos reaches for the backspace key, but it disappears)

Kokuzoku: Told you.

Kaos: WHAT THE!!!

Kokuzoku: Now on with MY show!

Kaos: I hate you so much…

Well I decided that since I already have the second chapter well in my head and since I have a whole weekend to throw it up that before I forgot it I would just throw it on. Now I have just woken up so give me a bit of mercy on this one and as well if you people wanted more violence well then you're going to get it! And as usual I do not own any of Bleach in any way and I am merely using the idea. Please enjoy. And I don't think I will have to re explain the way I do my writing like what is actions and what is words since it is on the first page… And also it is pretty much like a book until we get to a later part where I will need the bolded quotes and such.

_**Bleach- The Dark Cero**_

_**Chapter 2- Revenge**_

The captain only smirked as the vizard had released his full power. "Well I guess there is no harm in having fun with your kill… Bankai…" The captain's spiritual pressure knocked every vizard, arrancar, and shinigami in the area, except for Kokuzoku, unconcious. The captain's bankai was a large scimitar with energy flowing around it and samurai armor that covered his entire body made of pure spiritual pressure. "You cannot win… Animal…" The captain said mockingly at the vizard.

_My sanity was gone… My brother was gone… Everything was gone… I had nothing left… Because of… HIM!_

The vizard screamed as he charged towards the man his cero covered arms and legs turning into claws. He threw the first attack which was a giant cero followed by his fist. In return to this the captain jumped back hitting the cero away and blocking the gauntlets with his scimitar. Before Kokuzoku could even think of his next move the man knocked his gauntlets away and created a huge gash through the vizard's back.

_I had underestimated my enemy… I was a fool and even though I thought I was invincible… I was far from it…_

He didn't even feel the cut and ignored the blood that poured from it. He turned around even angrier, but the man was gone with his sword in the ground. The vizard looked around confused and when he turned back to where he was facing before, there the captain was standing with a huge smirk on his face.

_I never knew that he was so powerful. I thought that we were equal because of our numbers… And little did I know I had lost just as the battle had started._

He looked at him and his eyes went wide, all he had time to do was scream. "RrrAaaaaaaaah!" As 15 blades were protruding out his back and through his chest, blood shot out all around him like a fountain. "B….Brother…" He whispered as his mask shattered, vision faded, and body went limp. The vizard laid on the ground covered in his own blood. "You are such a fool… You will never beat me…"The captain said to him as all of the blades dissipated.

_I was never told what he was able to do. But we lost the fight… The captain killed all of our men and then brought the surviving shinigami back to the Seretei… But I wasn't dead… He let me live… Just so I would have to live with my failure…_

Kokuzoku lay on a mat like bed on the wooden floor of a Japanese style house. Still unconscious covered from head to toe with bandages which were changed daily. Two people seemed to be talking in the room as if he was not there, a man and a woman. "Are you sure he is not dead?" The woman said looking down at the man whom had been unconscious for so long now. "You need to be patient… He is not dead, but more is hurt than his body…" The man said sadly also now looking at the butchered up unconscious vizard.

_They did not know, but by this time I could hear what they were saying, although I still was unable to move any part of my body at all._

"What if he tries to kill us?" The girl said staring at his zanpakuto on the ground next to him, this being one of the first times his gauntlets had ever reverted back to their original zanpakuto state. The man and woman were arrancar whom had found him when searching for anyone who had survived the battle. His espada uniform was so ripped up and covered with blood they couldn't tell what it was so they had discarded it. "He doesn't seem to be that kind of person…" The male whom was obviously the older of the two had said. "There is only one way to tell…" The girl said and at that Kokuzoku lost the ability to hear yet again and slipped back into his coma like state.

_They bandaged me every day till my wounds were only scars… I was still in what seemed to be a coma though… I was like this for ten years and they had never given up on me. _

_**To Be Continued In Chapter 3**_

So how was it? I kind of rushed this one a little bit and I probably will change it a little bit, but it is better than nothing since it seems people review more when you have multiple chapters.

Kokuzoku: …

Kaos: Why so quiet mister all powerful?

Kokuzoku: You put me into a coma…

Kaos: Told you not to mess with me.

Kokuzoku: You better not add a romance part into this…

Kaos: Hmmm… Good idea!

Kokuzoku: I would kill you… But I guess that would be suicide…

Kaos: Exactly! I own you!

Kokuzoku: Don't push it….

(Kokuzoku puts his zanpakuto to Kaos' throat)

Kaos: Shutting up now…

Okay just like before no flaming bla bla bla… Suggestions are happily accepted though. And as before cut slack since I was pretty much asleep when I wrote this and also I rushed it. But instead of Mr. Sqidgy and Freak joining us today… It will be my other close friend Blacking 345 and… Rose…

Black: No flaming… Or you will die…

Rose: Yay murder!

Black: Okay wait are we killing this camera man too?

Camera Man: Wait what!

Kaos: Whatever you want…

Black: Okay Rose… prove yourself to me now…

Rose: Yay!!!

(Camera man drops the camera leaving it staring at Black's feet and you only hear the camera man running then screaming in pain and Rose giggling as she kills him)

(Kaos then walks over and smashes the camera)


End file.
